Un amour infini
by chaton weasley
Summary: Pourquoi Sirius semble si triste ? Qu'est ce qui le rend si mélancolique Merci a Rajhna pour m'avoir prêtée son personnage.


**Et me revoila avec un OS Sirius et Héléna, **

**personnage de Rajhna qui me l'a gentiment prété...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous chaton

* * *

**

Un amour infini

Sirius s'était installé sur le bord de la fenêtre de son dortoir qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard, sur le lac et sur elle. Elle, celle qu'il ne pouvait aimer, avec qui il ne pouvait pas parler en public, ni même passé un peu de temps. Pourtant, il avait, pendant un moment, brisé cet interdit en vivant une brève liaison avec elle. Une liaison si secrète que même ses meilleurs amis qu'ils considéraient comme ses frères n'avaient pas été mis dans la confidence.

Il était donc là, seul face à ce magnifique paysage d'une jeune femme près du lac, perdu dans ses pensées au point qu'il n'entendit pas Rémus entrer.

-Ah te voilà ! On t'a cherché partout.

-Et bien tu m'as trouvé, répondit-il bougon, il se mit face à son ami, éloignant la jeune fille de sa vue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut vraiment avoir une excuse pour venir te voir ? lui répondit-il aussi sèchement.

-Excuse-moi, je suis tendu en ce moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardais ? demanda le lycanthrope en se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

-Rien.

Rémus, qui n'était pas dupe, se rapprocha de la fenêtre et la vit.

-Sirius Black surprit en train d'observer une Serpentard…. Tu as de la fièvre Patmol.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, ironisa Sirius. Pas du tout, je me posais juste des questions.

-Quel genre de questions ?

-Tu crois qu'à notre âge, on est assez mature pour prendre certaines décisions ?

-Tu parles de qui ? De toi ? …. Tu sais Patmol, il n'y a pas d'âge pour se séparer d'une mère violente, surtout si elle a des projets noirs pour son fils.

-Je te parlais d'elle, dit-il en désignant la jeune femme, tu crois qu'un jour elle regrettera sa décision.

- Je pense que oui, assez souvent même, mais dans les autres moments, elle sera la femme la plus heureuse du monde, elle aura une raison de vivre. Elle ne sera jamais seule et sera aimée par quelqu'un

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement.

-Et toi, si ça t'arrivait ?

-Moi ? demanda Rémus. Je ne crois pas que je tomberais enceinte un jour, ironisa-t-il.

-Mais non idiot, mais si une fille venait te voir pour te dire qu'elle attendait un enfant de toi.

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de la fille. Si c'est une fille qui n'a pas compté pour moi, je prendrais quelques dispositions pour m'assurer que cet enfant ne manque de rien, mais il ne se passera rien avec la mère.

-Et si elle comptait pour toi ?

-Alors là, je me dirais que c'est un signe, il est vrai qu'on est jeune mais un enfant c'est merveilleux. Encore plus si c'est un enfant de l'amour…. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle a du le garder. Avec la famille qu'elle a, elle n'a pas été gâtée, mais cet enfant, c'est elle qui l'élèvera et l'aimera. Et si celui qui lui a fait cet enfant l'aimait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ça voudrait le coup de tenter l'expérience.

Pendant ce temps, Héléna White relisait la lettre qui sa mère venait de lui envoyer, de plus en plus contente. Après l'avoir relu pour la soixante troisième fois, elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc et caressa son ventre.

-Tu vas voir mon bébé, on sera heureux tous les deux. Pas grave si papa veut pas de nous, mamie va nous aider. Maman a déjà trouvé du travail, il nous faut juste une maison mais c'est pas grave, madame Rosmerta veut bien nous loger en attendant.

Héléna resta heureuse jusqu'à ce que les coups s'espacent pour s'arrêter, c'était l'heure de la sieste, puis elle redevint mélancolique. Pourquoi les avait-il abandonné, elle qui pensait qu'il était sérieux quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle était bien trop naïve. Un vent frisque se leva et Héléna préféra rentrer dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Trois semaines plus tard, Poudlard était en ébullition. Héléna White allait bientôt mettre au monde son enfant, le premier de l'histoire de Poudlard. De nombreux élèves attendaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie quand les maraudeurs passèrent devant.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Peter.

-Quoi, vous n'êtes pas au courant White va bientôt accoucher, ça fait cinq heures qu'elle est là dedans.

Sirius se tendit un peu, Rémus qui avait tout compris depuis leur discussion, posa une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se ressaisit.

-Bon on y va, on va pas coucher ici, répondit-il sèchement.

Les jeunes hommes retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour s'amuser bien que Sirius semblait ailleurs mais il revint sur terre quand Lily arriva exténuée.

-Ca va mon cœur ? demanda James en embrassant sa petite amie sur le front.

-Je suis morte, Mme Pomfresh a bien voulu que j'assiste à l'accouchement, elle a dit que ça pouvait m'aider pour ma future carrière de Médicomage.

Les jeunes hommes savaient combien ce rêve tenait à cœur pour la jeune femme.

-Et comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Sirius.

-Ca été dur. Elle a du courage, huit heures pour accoucher et c'était douloureux.

Sirius se sentit coupable d'avoir laissé la jeune femme affronter cela toute seule.

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ? demanda Rémus.

-J'ai pas le droit de le dire, c'est à elle de le faire si elle le souhaite.

-A nous tu peux le dire, répondit James.

-Et le secret médical, tu connais ? demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Sirius se leva et alla se coucher, un peu déboussolé. Il attendit que ses amis montent se coucher pour se relever. Il commença tout d'abord par errer dans les couloirs. Il prenait conscience maintenant de l'ampleur de la situation : qu'il le veuille ou non, il était père.

Père, était-il vraiment contre cette idée ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'éventualité de prendre ses responsabilités, l'envie de voir son bébé l'envahit. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Afin de protéger mère et enfant, Pomfresh avait posé des sorts puissants sur la porte, mais ce fut sans compter sur la filouterie de Sirius. Il prit un des fameux sous terrains que seuls lui et ses compères connaissaient et arrivera enfin dans l'infirmerie.

Héléna dormait paisiblement et, à coté d'elle, se trouvait un couffin. Sans réveiller ces deux anges, Sirius se rapprocha et regarda son bébé. Alors qu'il l'admirait, le bébé ouvrit les yeux comme s'il avait senti sa présence.

-Coucou toi, murmura-t-il. Tu es déjà réveillé ? Tu dois avoir faim.

Le jeune homme regarda en direction de la maman, celle-ci dormait toujours. Délicatement, il prit le bébé dans ses bras sans que l'enfant ne détache ses yeux de ce monsieur. Alors qu'il touchait la main du nourrisson, celui-ci l'agrippa.

-Tu veux pas que je parte, demanda-t-il alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard de son fils…

Fils ?

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, Sirius regarda le petit bracelet que l'enfant avait à son poignet et vit une gourmette en or comme le voulait la tradition dans les familles de sang pur. L'enfant porte dès sa naissance, une gourmette à son nom, un sort l'inscrivait une fois que les parents avaient fait leur choix : Isaure. D'un doigt libre, il caressa la main de sa fille.

-Isaure, c'est un très joli nom pour une très jolie petite fille, dis moi.

Sirius vit sa fille commencer à gigoter et à devenir ronchon, comprenant qu'elle avait faim, il la reposa dans son berceau et quitta l'infirmerie sous les cris de sa fille. Héléna se réveilla et alla nourrir sa fille. C'était le début des nuits blanches…

Quatre jours plus tard, Héléna et Isaure sortirent de l'infirmerie. La jeune maman et son bébé furent transférés dans des appartements privés pour les trois dernières semaines qui restaient.

Héléna profita de la dernière semaine pour s'occuper de sa fille, elles passaient beaucoup de temps dans le parc à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des commérages. Cependant, un jeune homme veillait sur elles du haut de sa tour.

Depuis qu'Isaure était née, tout le monde voyait qu'Héléna rayonnait de bonheur alors que Sirius se morfondait dans son chagrin.

-Ca va ? demanda Rémus quand il rentra dans le dortoir et en s'installant près de son meilleur ami.

-Oui, répondit Sirius sans quitter Héléna de vue.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-De quoi ? demanda las Sirius en reportant son attention sur son ami.

-Je sais pas… de toi, d'elle, dit-il en désignant la jeune maman.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux qu'on parler ?

-ARRETE PATMOL ! s'emporta le lycanthrope en se levant. TU EN CREVES D'ETRE LOIN D'ELLES ! ALORS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE MERDE.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James qui venait d'arriver.

-Rien, répondit Sirius.

-Rien, répondit Rémus.

-Pas à moi les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'emporter ainsi Rémus alors dis-moi pourquoi ?

-Parce que….

-Y A RIEN ! répondit-Sirius en colère.

-PUTAIN SIRIUS, NE DIS PAS QUE TOUT VA BIEN, TU ES UNE LOQUE HUMAINE DEPUIS QUELQUES TEMPS, c'est pas vrai James.

Le jeune homme hésitant acquiesça tout de même et Sirius craqua mentalement.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il en s'accrochant les cheveux.

James interrogea Rémus qui lui fit signe de se taire.

-Est-ce que je l'aime ? Est-ce que je suis prêt à faire ma vie avec elle ? On est si différent.

-Patmol, l'amour ça ne se commande, si tu l'aimes…. Et bien aime-la.

Sirius releva la tête et quitta le dortoir.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda James qui ne comprenait rien.

-Viens voir, invita Rémus près de la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un gros chien noir se rapprochait de la jeune mère et du landau

-Coucou toi, s'exclama Héléna en caressant le chien qui venait de se jeter sur elle. Que tu es beau, mais comment es-tu venu ici ?

Le chien fit son fou et se laissa aller sous les caresses de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait se promener. Héléna mit son bébé dans son landeau et suivit le chien. Alors qu'ils étaient au bord de la forêt interdite, le chien avança plus vite et disparut.

-Eh le chien, hou hou, tu te caches ?

Alors qu'elle avançait à la recherche du chien, Héléna vit Sirius sortir du buisson.

-Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te parler.

-Mais le chien…

Sirius posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Chut, écoute-moi, murmura-t-il. Je viens de prendre conscience de quelques chose…. Je suis amoureux de deux femmes dans ma vie, et par chance c'est la mère et la fille…. Je sais que j'ai déconné mais je me dis que…. On pourrait se donner une chance…. Une chance à notre fille d'avoir une famille unie.

-Et qui me dit que demain, tu ne voudras pas redevenir Sirius Black, le bourreau des cœurs, celui qui prend un plaisir à draguer les petites minettes. Que tu ne m'abandonneras pas une nouvelle fois avec la petite ?

-Je peux pas te dire que ça n'arrivera pas, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'en ce moment, j'en crève d'être loin de toi…. Que je me dis que ma place est près de toi et d'Isaure pour prendre soin de vous. Notre monde est en guerre et je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre.

Héléna s'approcha dangereusement de Sirius puis se retira.

-Et qui te dit qu'on a pas trouvé mieux ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Mieux que moi ? ironisa-t-il. Ca n'existe pas, je suis exceptionnel.

Héléna se mit à rire mais resta éloignée de Sirius, cependant cette petite discussion réveilla Isaure.

-Chut, murmura-t-elle en berçant sa fille mais celle-ci pleurait à grosse larme. Tu as un gros chagrin.

Sirius, confus, s'approcha.

-Je… Je peux ? demanda-t-il en tendant les bras vers sa fille.

Héléna acquiesça et donna le bébé dans les bras de son père.

- Chut mon bébé, c'est fini….. papa est là ma chérie et je vais plus partir.

Héléna, émue, s'approcha de Sirius qui avait calmé sa fille qui regardait son père dans les yeux.

-Tu m'énerves Sirius Black, bougonna-t-elle, tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire du charme à toutes les filles.

-Tu vas pas dire que tu es jalouse de notre fille ?

-Non, répondit-elle hésitante, je te partage juste avec elle, mais pas avec les autres.

Sirius pouffa et embrassa Héléna sur le front.

-Et si on rentrait, il fait un peu frais et puis, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras.

Héléna prit la main du Gryffondor et tous les deux rentrèrent dans le château sans se soucier du regard des autres. Quand ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Héléna et Isaure, ils croisèrent Rémus, James et Lily.

-Heu…salut, tenta-Sirius hésitant.

-Salut, répondit James.

-Heu… Et bien, voilà… Je …

James lui fit une accolade.

-C'est bon Patmol, on a compris.

Sirius se détendit.

-Alors tu as osé te reproduire, ironisa-t-il, mais où va le monde.

Tous les cinq se mirent à rire ce qui réveilla une nouvelle fois Isaure.

-Désolé, mais cette fois ce sont pas tes beaux yeux qui vont la calmer.

Héléna prit sa fille et se dirigea vers ses appartements laissant Sirius seul avec ses amis.

-Vas-y, elles t'attendent.

Sirius sourit et courut dans la direction que venait de prendre Héléna quand il fut héler par Rémus.

-Eh Patmol, fais-en une Gryffondor, elle ne serait pas bien à Serpentard.

Le jeune homme sourit et continua sa course. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut ébahi par le magnifique portrait de Héléna allaitant sa fille.

-Ca te fait mal ? murmura Sirius en se mettant à genoux devant la jeune femme.

-Non, répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur Isaure.

-Léna ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu es prête à me redonner une seconde chance ?

Ah ce même moment, Isaure fut repue et réclama un câlin en attendant que son rot ne se fasse entendre, Héléna alla alors la coucher dans son berceau. Quand elle revint dans leur salon, elle trouva Sirius assez stressé.

-Tu ne veux pas me pardonner ? demanda-t-il angoissé par la réponse.

Héléna se mit dans son dos.

-Ca dépend, demanda-t-elle malicieusement, il faudrait que tu prennes grand soin de moi.

-Ah ! demanda-t-il heureux en se retournant face à la jeune femme. Je crois que je vais pouvoir arranger ça, dit-il avant de prendre possession des lèvres de la jeune femme. Dis-moi, tu crois qu'elle va dormir longtemps ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu as un projet en tête ?

Le jeune homme reprit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme, puis s'attaqua à son corps.

Quatre jours plus tard, Sirius et Héléna quittaient définitivement Poudlard, avec parmi leur bagage, un couffin. Tous les deux reniés par leur famille, ils avaient enfin réussi à créer la leur dans laquelle aucun enfant ne serait renié.

* * *

**Alors Verdict ??**

* * *


End file.
